Right, Wrong, or Impossible
by redwalgrl-RG
Summary: There are certain things a Heartless isn't supposed to feel. XigDem, slash.


**Right, Wrong, or Impossible**

_A/N: I blame __Mikael__-Macbeth for this. That woman got me interested and now it won't leave me alone! Ah well, at least KH is a decently sized fandom. Obviously this is my first KH, and obviously it's going to be a short drabble, since I know barely anything about the game. Yes, it will be OOC. Yes, I will totally screw up __Xigbar's__ accent. Shut up. Please review though, that would make my day! ;D_

- -

"Xi—"

"Shush, kid, they'll hear."

Nobodies, creatures without hearts and certainly without the emotions that could be felt between any normal humans. Romance, caring, even something simple as a passing interest, or as intense as a crush. Nothing. But that didn't seem to be stopping the two in bed; the first, perhaps a little beyond his childhood, but certainly not near his prime of life, with soft blonde hair matted every which way with sweat and still managing to stand upright, more bangs than usual falling into aqua eyes. They reminded the second man of the sea, very suiting for his little Nocturne. The second man was older, black hair already streaked with many lines of silver-gray, one solid gold eye closed tightly as the boy's hands worked up to gently caress the large scar gracing his left cheek.

"But Xig…"

"Dem, don't…"

The blonde looked up, aqua eyes finally meeting the one gold one as it slid open. "Please?" A small, hoarsely whispered request. "No one has to know."

"No one ever will know." The older man replied, sighing and pushing himself up from the bed to a sitting position, pale blue covers sliding off his torso with such ease it was hard to believe that they'd remained on in the first place. He was by no means overly muscular, but the way the scars rippled across his chest and arms implied that he'd once been smaller than this. Perhaps that he'd grown up. "Demyx, what you're gonna say, you can't, y'know? I mean, we're… we can't…"

"But I can." Demyx protested, sitting up alongside the other man, a brief look of concern entering his eyes, not to be diminished at all by the other man's faulty laughter. "I'm serious, Xigbar. Why would I say something that I don't feel?"

He had a point, but then again, that did seem to be the way he looked at things. Demyx wasn't exactly the smartest, then again, the Freeshooter wasn't either. "We can't, you can't, it's not…"

"I love you." The words came out quickly, louder than Xigbar's feeble protests. Demyx knew what he had to say and had his mind set on it. "I love you, Xigbar, I don't care if it's right or wrong or impossible, that's what I feel."

Right or wrong, hah. The fact that Demyx was a mere child of nineteen or so certainly made it wrong. Well, by human standards. The fact that they were both men made it wrong, again by human standards. But finally, the fact that he was _in love_ with the Freeshooter, that was what did him in. "Demyx…" He couldn't, they couldn't, this wasn't possible. He'd been taught to believe that all this was impossible… But even on day one, he'd known there was something there.

_"Member number Nine, __Demyx__."_

_"Hi there!"__ The peppy blonde greeted with a happy wave, seemingly unimpressed by the other eight sitting before him. Sure they all looked older than the kid, but that didn't seem to bother him in the least. Perhaps he had no memory of what had happened to him? __Xigbar__ watched the kid with little interest, he'd never had much interest in the other members of the Organization anyway. __Unless, of course, it was to poke fun at them._

_"Which one of you will show him around?"_

_The icily-posed question hung in the air, threatening to drop and squash them all effortlessly. No one made a single move, all eyes (eye, in __Xigbar's__ case) fixed on the blonde newcomer, who didn't even seem fazed by it._

_"Very well.__Xigbar__,"_

_"What?" The protest was out of his mouth before he could stop it. He wasn't one to betray the Organization or any such thing, but this was outrageous. Why him?_

_"Show __number__ Nine around."_

_Well that left no room for argument. Without any other words the others were dismissed and left quickly, leaving peppy blonde and a not-very-pleased sniper. "Name's __Xigbar__, number Two."_

_"Nice to meet you!"__Demyx__, his name was, grinned happily and bypassed the older man, immediately opening the doors and staring out down the hallway. "Wow, this place is big! So what are we going to look at first?"_

_Xigbar__ shook his head and led the kid out, not at all pleased by this little mission. It was only as __Demyx__ posed stupid questions that irked the hell out of __Xigbar__ and as he retorted to them as sarcastically as possible, which seemed to go right over __Demyx's__ head, that he realized it._

_The kid was sort of… cute. Not in a romantic sense at all, but __a__ '__aww__, look at the puppy! __Isn't it cute?' sort of sense.__If __Demyx__ was a puppy, and if __Xigbar__ actually liked animals.__ He had vague memories of a parrot, but certainly didn't believe it for a moment. All birds did was eat, squawk, and poop after all._

_He noticed the boy stop after awhile and lifted an eyebrow. "What's up, kid?"_

_"Where do we sleep?" He finally asked with a yawn. Surely he'd had a long day, dealing with the other members of the Organization and whatnot. __Xigbar__ wouldn't have anything to do with the initiation process, or whatever it was they did down there with new members. "I'm tired," He stated needlessly._

_"Alright, alright, follow me," __Xigbar__ resisted the urge to shake his head at the near childlike innocence of the kid. At least it was nearly over. Stopping outside the free room, a lovely IX nailed to the door, __Xigbar__ opened it and gestured in. "This is your room, number Nine."_

_"Thank you," It was delivered cheerfully despite his tired state. "Good night!"_

_"Yeah, same," __Xigbar__ watched the kid depart and found himself thinking. The kid was cute. Maybe it was just because he was a kid…_

_He had a strange feeling it was something else._

"I…"

"Yes, Xiggy?"

The pet-names always threw him for a loop. Sure he used them too, but Xigbar loved the way the syllables fell off Demyx's tongue, and the way he stared up with those wide eyes, apparently not recognizing just what he said that was so amusing. "I…" Another long, but this time silent pause, and finally Xigbar was able to manage, "I love you too."

Demyx seemed very pleased with that, and wrapped his arms back around his lover before tackling him down to the bed. "Nighty-night then, and no more waking me up in the middle of the night for random sex!"

Xigbar just groaned. He really loved the random sex.


End file.
